


You Can Call Me Monster

by EscapingTheDarkness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Shiro can dance, Keith can look seductive, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Matt has no filter, Slight inuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingTheDarkness/pseuds/EscapingTheDarkness
Summary: When Lance and Matt are sent to retrieve Keith and Shiro from the training room for a meeting, they find something they never knew they needed to see: two very attractive men dancing to K-pop music.





	You Can Call Me Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for this fanfiction. I will only say 'You're welcome'. 
> 
> I know the general headcanon of the fandom is that Keith cannot dance and probably only listens to emo punk music, but I've had it in my head for a while that Keith would be a surprisingly good dancer. After a recent Convention's Voltron panel, in which Lance and Shiro were challenged to a dance off and Keith showed both of them up dancing to BTS (although Shiro was a close second, after Lance gave up completely) it struck me that maybe I'm not the only one that can appreciate this K-pop idol Keith. Then I decided to throw Shiro in there because who wouldn't love to see that? 
> 
> It should also be noted that this would be before Lance even acknowledges a crush on Keith but after Shiro and Matt are officially an item.

“And that’s how I ended up stuck to a sparkly yet muscled alien man with a name I still can’t pronounce.”

Matt stared at Lance sideways as they walked down the grand castle hallway, his expression a mixture of horror and awe. “You have some crazy stories, Lance.”

“Yeah, a lot has happened,” Lance replied with a relatively dramatic sigh. “Not all of it entirely bad, though. There was this one alien chick – she was super hot – that hand cuffed me to a... hey, what’s that noise?”

“Wait, hand cuffed you to what? You can’t just leave me hanging like that!” Matt sputtered, then seemed to hear what Lance was referring to. They were just outside the training room, having been sent to retrieve Shiro and Keith for a meeting. “Is that... hip hop?”

“Oh, that’s not just hip hop... that’s K-pop,” Lance replied before eagerly pushing the door open. The sight that greeted his eyes was not something he had ever, in a million years, anticipated seeing.

Music was spilling from the speaker system at a slightly louder than comfortable volume. Pidge was sitting off to the side with her computer, clearly the one that had hacked into the stereo system so the music could play through the speakers that usually gave them training instructions.

The song that was playing was one Lance had picked up on from his time watching Pidge freak out over K-pop artists. It was ‘Monster’ by Exo, and he couldn’t deny that he had a deep fondness for the song as well, not just because the members of the group were incredibly hot, although that was surely an important reason.

What he didn’t expect to see was Keith and Shiro in the center of the room, dancing along seamlessly to the music.

Lance froze in the doorway with Matt, staring at the duo with his mouth wide open. He would never in a million years have guessed that Keith could dance, let alone dance so _well_. He was clearly very into the song, and he obviously knew it by heart, because he was mouthing along to the lyrics.

At first, Lance wasn’t sure what was more distracting: the fact that Keith was dancing to K-pop or the fact that he looked really good doing it. He had seen Keith move in a fight before, but this was much, _much_ different. This was his usual pinpoint accuracy mixed with a flare that he didn’t have in regular social interactions. And the relatively seductive look on his face was doing some very strange things to Lance’s heart rate.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” he whispered to Matt, not even sure if he would be heard over the music.

“Yeah, I’m seeing it,” Matt managed in a much higher voice. “Damn, my man can move.” 

That was very true, Shiro did also look amazing dancing along in perfect time with the choreography, but Lance was focused on Keith and the way he moved.

For a moment, he lost all ability to breathe when the bridge hit. Shiro quickly knelt to the ground after passionately mouthing along to the line “I’m sorry you make me so crazy, you know you do”, at which time Keith did a spectacular flip over him – rather than just a simple jump, the show off – and landed perfectly before flawlessly rapping along. Sure, it probably helped that Keith knew Korean, but it was still utterly impressive to Lance.

There was no way Keith Kogane could dance like that. There was no way that Keith Kogane could look like that. There was no way that Lance could find Keith Kogane _attractive_. This wasn’t Keith, this was a weird Keith doppelganger. It had to be.

And yet when the song ended and Keith glanced around at Matt’s absurdly loud applause, the look of embarrassment was one hundred percent Keith.

Shiro looked over as well and smiled fondly, blushing only a little. “When did you two get here?” he asked, walking over.

“Just after the song started. You never told me you could dance like that!” Matt accused, pushing his arm when he got close enough.

“You never asked,” Shiro replied with a shrug. “If I had known you found it attractive, I promise, I would have let out that secret much sooner.”

“Sweetheart, a perfectly straight man would be turned on by that little performance. Of _course_ I found it attractive,” Matt retorted drily before looping his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Makes me wonder what else I don’t know your body can do yet,” he added in a lower, intentionally seductive voice.

From the corner she was sitting in, Pidge squawked in offense, yelling at the two to get a room.

Keith walked over, running a hand through his hair in a sort of attempt to hide his embarrassment. He glanced away from the two lovebirds – who were now in the process of doing everything they could to make Pidge that much more uncomfortable – to look at Lance. “So uh... what’s up?”

Lance made a sound that was supposed to come out as ‘Huh’ but came out as a sort of hoarse, yet high squeak. He cleared his throat before trying again. “I mean... um... what?”

Keith raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Well, you guys must have come here for a reason? Normally you don’t come to the training room unless you’re sent here with a purpose.”

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, there’s a meeting. Allura. She planned it. Yeah. In the main room. Just... be there,” Lance finished brokenly before quickly turning and walking from the room, hoping his blush hadn’t been too evident.

As he walked down the hall, he tried to shake the image of Keith dancing along so perfectly out of his head. He couldn’t exactly say what threw him off so much about the performance but he was slowly coming to terms with one simple fact that he had been struggling with for quite some time: He found Keith Kogane, the emo, Mullet-haired, super intense Paladin hot.

And he was at an absolute loss as to what to do with that information.


End file.
